Pretence
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: It was so wrong that he watched Yoru and Ran, but he couldn't stop himself. And it was a revelation that Nao did too.


**A/N**

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my first ever Sukisho fanfic. I watched the whole anime within 2 days, that's how much I loved it.**

**This is set… hmm… around episode 6, originally, but it'll move through the series till after 12. So there may be SPOILERS!**

**And if you don't know about this anime, watch it on YouTube. It's only 12 tiny episodes and 1 OVA, and it will change your life.**

**My quote for this story is from Cascada's Everytime We Touch:**

_**The good and the bad, we've been through them all,**_

_**You make me rise when I fall…**_

**Or pretty much the whole song. It is really my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: As if. There'd be a whole new series if I did. And you'd have seen them kiss… and more… ;)**

**Pretence**

That night, Sora and Nao made love.

That is to say, it was in fact Ran and Yoru who made love, really. It was Yoru's mismatching eyes which stared into Ran's ruby ones. It was Yoru's intentions which made Sora's hand – or rather, the hand which Sora and Yoru shared – ghost over Ran's pale back. It was Yoru's lust which drove him to oh so slowly connect the both of them.

Was it wrong that Sora and Nao watched? Was it wrong that they… deep down…

They wished it was them?

Of course it was.

Which is why, when the next day, they couldn't quite make eye contact when they awoke. Which is why, when Matsuri flashed his emerald eyes between them Sora hit him and told him to mind his own business.

But when the opportunity came again, they both watched with some sort of sick fascination.

"Yoru…" his lover whispered, and Sora felt the pleasure which rippled down his body when the aforementioned heard his name on the other's lips. He felt the pleasure Yoru felt at having Ran pinned so helplessly beneath him. He felt the pleasure that Yoru felt to having Ran's love shining through in those ruby eyes.

Through Yoru's eyes Sora stared at Ran. He stared at his heaving chest, his fluttering eyelids, and finally he let his gaze fall on his eyes.

And was completely shocked to find Nao staring back at him.

He blinked and looked again. Sure enough, Ran was beneath Yoru again. But when he'd looked through Yoru's eyes at his lover –

– his thoughts paused for one mindshuddering moment when his body entered Nao's – NO, dammit, when YORU entered RAN, Nao had NOTHING TO DO WITH IT –

But he was sure he'd seen some of Nao in there. Was Nao watching them too? Was Nao watching their counterparts make love? Was he getting this… feeling? This feeling which was so completely wrong and yet, yet, _yet_, he just didn't care anymore?

Surely not.

He felt his whole body spasm with the power of his orgasm – no, _Yoru's _orgasm – and he fell, panting, beside Ran, who was now reverting back to Nao – he could tell by the way his eyes lost that ruby sheen. He flexed his body, receiving the control gratefully, and yet still getting the dizzying aftermath of the orgasm muddling his thoughts.

Nao's chest was fluttering beside him too, and his head was thrown back in some remnant of the evening's events. Sora raised his head and brushed his lips along Nao's neck, feeling that shuddering feeling of wrong again. Nao's heartbeat accelerated – he could feel it beneath his lips – but when his Adam's apple bobbed to project his feelings his vocal chords were cruel as ever.

"Yoru?" he whispered, and for the sake of it Sora deepened his voice.

"Where's my Ran? Bring him back," he whispered, caressing Nao's neck with his lips again, hating this pretence.

"Ran's n-not coming out again, Yoru. Please, let Sora go." Nao's voice shook slightly as he suppressed the pleasure he was obviously feeling from his heightened pulse. "Let him come back. Stop hurting him. Us."

Sora's breath hitched in his throat, wanting to say so much, but knowing Nao would only hate him.

"Please, Yoru."

And Yoru whispered to him, from deep inside.

_You know you're only putting it off. I know this feeling as much as you do._

No you don't, Sora argued back. You don't know me at all.

_I'm inside your head. I can see _everything.

"Please?" Nao pleaded again, and Sora sighed and pushed away, falling back onto the floor with a slight 'oomph'.

"Go back to bed," Nao sighed, his voice cruel again. Sora nodded and turned his back to Nao, pulling over the covers and staring at the wall.

"Were you watching?"... is what Sora wanted to ask. What he did whisper was something on the lines of "'Night," without really expecting a reply.

"Goodnight," Nao whispered back, his voice muffled by something, and by the time Sora realised it might be tears he was falling into his unconscious again.

* * *

"Hey," whispered Nao as Sora's eyes flickered open again. Sora smiled slightly and looked at the provocative position Nao was in over him. He did like to straddle him; he'd never really found out why.

"Goodmorning," Sora yawned back, stretching and wincing as the sleep wriggled out of his muscles. "We're gonna be late," he muttered back after a few minutes which Nao merely spent staring at him lovingly.

"What for?" he laughed in response. "It's the first day of the holidays, baka," he sighed and hit him gently over the head. Sora frowned, which then broke into a wide grin and he sat up, causing Nao to slide down his legs a little.

Running his hand through Nao's hair, they let their eyes lock again. "I had a dream about you last night."

"Good or bad?" Nao whispered idly as his hair brushed some of Sora's hair out of his piercing eyes.

"Bad," he whispered back, not meeting his gaze.

"Tell me," he implored, and Sora sighed and tucked his legs up, Nao slipping onto the bed. He hugged his knees again.

"He said 'let go'… and this time… I… I did…"

Nao winced. He didn't want to reply, but he knew he had to be strong. For Sora. "Only a baka like you would remember something like that." He grasped Sora's chin and pulled him around to face him. "He can't hurt us anymore."

Sora nodded. "I know, I know," he muttered under his breath. "It's stupid, I know."

"Not stupid, so much as annoying," Nao grinned playfully and hit him with Toshizou, causing Sora to yell in outrage.

"Leave Toshizou out of this!" he sniffled, grabbing the aforementioned off his laughing lover.

"C'mon, let's take a shower," Nao enticed, and Sora grinned and stood up, pulling Nao after him.

* * *

"I know you were pretending," Nao whispered as he toweled himself off. "The second time Yoru and Ran… I know it was you."

Sora blushed redder than Ran's eyes had been. "S-sorry," he whispered, and looked away.

"At the end… I watched them too," he muttered, blushing. Sora laughed again and pulled him into a rough one-armed hug.

"Perv," he teased, and Nao hit him again, to loud protests which he easily silenced with a kiss.

No one could hurt them anymore.

**A/N**

**Fluff… ending in fluff… with more fluff… like a giant fluff sandwich…**

**Not entirely sure about the rating, but I think M should be OK. Do you think I could lower the rating?**


End file.
